


Your father is on the line Jensen

by SeeDe



Series: Story's fresh out of Headquarters [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Francis hacking skills, M/M, Mac doesn't signed up for this, Sarif pays a visit to his favorite Aug, Still spying on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: "Agent Jensen, please report to agent Chang. Agent Jensen. Report to agent Chang."The monoton voice disturbed him at lunchtime, his bowl of cereal was only half eaten."Chang what's the matter?" Was on his lips as he spotted MacReady at Changs desk as well."What the matter? You tell me Jensen! This a secret base in a basement, the civilians are not to know that it's in the middle of a fucking city!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot makes no sense, but I wanted to have David in Prague paying a little attention to his life savior.  
> Written for a relationship they had in HR but lost contact about.  
> (David makes sure to get back what is his and Adam is not even mad about it.)
> 
> As always mistakes are all mine but none of the characters T.T

  

"Agent Jensen, please report to agent Chang. Agent Jensen please report to agent Chang."  
The monoton voice disturbed him at lunchtime, his bowl of cereal was only half eaten.  
"Now?" he mumbled under a breath and get up, the two other agents looking after him.  
It was relatively quiet the last weeks, maybe Chang's paranoia had come back. Most of the agents relaxed on their desks, more so was the confusion that he was ordered to the head of cybercrime instead of Chang just coming up to him.

  
"Chang what's the matter?" Was on his lips as he spotted MacReady at Changs desk as well.  
"What the matter? You tell me Jensen! This a secret base in a basement, the civilians are not to know that it's in the middle of a fucking city!"  
"We all know that MacReady. What happened?"  
"Your fucking father just tried to call your branch, that's the problem!"  
"Actually he is still in the line." Added Chang in a not much happier tone.  
"I'm sure my father did not call me, I didn't talk to him in years and he doesn't have this number."  
"I had to talk to him for your background check. He said he tried to call you in Prague."  
"Background check?"  
Suddenly he remembered Sarif telling him he gave him a glories resume. His brow rises in humor.  
"You think Sarif is my father?"  
"Don't tell me he isn't. Talking about someone like this, no employer would talk like his worker was his everything. I thought he would go and get some embarrassing family photos from his desk."  
"David Sarif is not my father. Did he said why he called?"  
"We didn't talk to him, he is just blocking the line.  
Tell him to delete this number and any trace in his network.  
And for the love of god give him your info link or I will get a heart attack if I trace a signal that quick again." Adam thought for a second about what Chang said.  
"It doesn't make sense, Sarif has my info link number."  
"I give a shit if it makes sense, it was the first quiet week in months and I didn't wanted to race down here." barked MacReady back in his face.

  
"You should be more respectful to your fellow agents Mr MacReady."  
The voice startled all agents within hearing rage. Chang was the first to wake again, tipping like crazy with a face of disbelief.  
"Can't be..."  
His eyes were torn wide open, any further and they would have fallen out.  
"Who the hell was that? How did he?"  
"Adam it's good to see you again."  
Unmistakable Sarif.  
"He hacked our network! He has taken over the cameras and microphones in the whole building."  
Adam smirked at that, apparently he could hear them talk.  
"Likewise David. Does Francis send his regards?"

  
A low chuckle, he would never admit how he had missed this voice. At the first call he was stressed out and may have talked a bit harsh to his old boss, but Sarif was understanding like always.  
"Unfortunately something hacked my communication systems while I wanted to call you at home.  
Francis helped me out to contact you. With London and it's happenings, I wanted to know if everything is ok."  
"I had a lot to do after London and I'm sure you too. I heard London was on lockdown for quite sometime, didn't knew how to contact you."  
"Well that's a point.  
Since I was already in Europe I thought I could pay you a visit. It's been 2 years now."  
Adam almost made a double take.  
"You tell me you are on your way to Prague now?"  
"I was at you apartment a couple of minutes ago. Since you were not there I came to that shipping company Francis told me about."  
Chang was gaping up and mumbled.  
"David Sarif walked through half of Prague in the middle of the day?"  
"Come inside and tell the lady that I'm on my way."  
Just as he wanted to turn around MacReady grabbed his sleeve.  
"Wow, hold on! You realize that Miller needs to hear from this? That's a major security hole there and your 'father' just hacked into our systems, that is a fucking serious crime Jensen."  
"It wasn't him MacReady and he's still not my father."  
"Really, than he knows the hacker by name still interrogation worthy."  
Adam couldn't let that treat go unanswered.  
"If you think I would let you.."  
"I won't, because you're valuable and your work really changes things. Consider this a favor for London."  
Adam barely raised an eyebrow at that. Not wanting to waste more time, he turned on his heel and left. Just around the corner he could still hear poor Changs groan but was out after.

"Miller still needs to hear from this, how fast will you get it running again Chang?"  
"About 20 minutes, an hour maybe? I need to look at the damage first."  
"Get it going again, I got fucking work to do."  
"Ow!"  
Mac span around again.  
"What?"  
"That's really David Sarif! I got a camera going again."  
MacReady shoved Chang a bit to the side getting a better look at the screen.  
Indeed there was the ex-CEO of S.I. in the hallway and the elevator door just opened to reveal agent Jensen.  
Both stopped to get a good look at each other. Macs patience came to an end when Sarif finally spoke.

  
"Meeting after jet another horrific tragedy of terror. We should stopp getting into that things."  
"I'm working to minimize the damages and you just happen to be at the center of it, every time."  
"That 'keeping me safe thing' isn't working apparently. How about we do it the old way then?"  
David put his bag down and walked two long steps to basically bump into the agent. He took his face into the black and gold hands. Synchronized to him Adam put his around his middle, welcoming the men in his embrace.  
"Me moving in and telling you about all the hazardous meetings and charity events of the high society."  
"You still want to get back into the business?"  
"It was a shattered dream son, but I won't give up on it. I did it once and I will do it a second time.  
And with you on my side it will probably not take decades again."

  
As their heads meet on the footage MacReady was frozen solid. Chang leaned over and exited the camera feed, before looking up to the soldier.  
"That was awkward."  
"..."  
"And you thought he was his father."

 

 Mac speaking with David is taken from [GideonFluff's - Misconception](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8480758) (still hope for it to get updated) 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got headcannons for David being in London with Brown and still having good connections to his workers
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
